Is It Really Love?
by BadassWaffle
Summary: This is a much requested sequel to my side story in 'Young Love, Not Like, Love' and is about a few OCs and Sora from kingdom hearts, involving unsure love. There are so many possibilities on the line, from close calls, to broken hearts and regret. It all comes down to a decision. (By the way; I'm having trouble trying to keep this cover page, it keeps screwing up)
1. Trying To Find Her

**So people PMed me and also left reviews asking for a sequel to the side story. If you don't know what I'm talking about, you'll have to read my other story, which you can find by clicking on my name!**

**If you don't remember what Jacob and Sora look like; Jacob has a light golden coat with a brown tuff and tail with brown eyes. (He's basically identical to Kopa (who isn't born yet) so if you need a better picture, search up Kopa.)  
And Sora is Sora; Just search up The Lion King Sora. He's in Kingdom Hearts.**

**I haven't figured out the girl's name. Maybe you can help! Something in Swahili. (Since Sora and Jacob come from a different world in this story, their names are basic. (which Jacob originally isn't, he's actually my OC cub, but yes i gave him a lame name)) **

**If you need a full backround story, once again, click on my profile to see my other story and it will have a full backround story for these two. **

**It may seem odd but again it is explained in the previous story. There will be real world references between Jacob and Sora, like a car, Apple product, etc. (Btw I do not own BMW or Apple, although I wish I did!)**

**But anyways, on to the first chapter of the sequel to my side story.**

**ALTHOUGH there is a swear in this chapter, it is bleeped out and will remain K+, but I might make it T, if anything between Jacob and this girl happens ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sora or the Lion King, only my OCs**

Chapter one. (Trying to find her.)  
(3rd person)

The M4 was on its way back to where the two lion cubs started from. Those cubs, however, weren't happy.

Jacob was pissed, and a little nervous. He and Sora had a mission: to help get Simba and Nala together, and they later found out that they already were. This angered Jacob. But on their way to the Pride Lands, they encountered a few other, hostile lion cubs, a girl, and two boys.

The girl made the other two cubs almost kill Sora and Jacob. But the next day, when the girl found them, she seemed different in attitude. This confused Jacob. He felt something, but it felt wrong.

In his original world where he and Sora were two-legged, less hairy creatures, he was way older than he was in this world. And compared to the female cub, he was way more mature than her, and he knew more other things.

'Why am I feeling like this?' Jacob thought. How could he like a cub that he is basically way older than and almost tried to kill him yet she then proceeded to feel his body?

While Jacob was annoyed and confused, Sora, on the other hand, was very confused, with matrix numbers flying around him trying to calculate everything that went wrong.

'How the heck has this all gone wrong? We were supposed to get Simba and Nala together, but they already were. We almost died from this lion cub girl. But she then felt up Jacob with a blush? And now Jacob is acting all weird and we're going to try and find her?'

Sora was constantly thinking to himself.

The BMW steered to the right.

Sora looked up, it was pitch black he saw the cave that they were at a few hours ago lit up by the BMW's laser lights.

"Jacob, are you sure of what you are doing?"

Jacob looked at Sora after pulling into the cave.

"I don't know Sora. I need to figure out what is going on with this cub. I don't get it, I felt a connection with her. She didn't seem so mean the next day. But this feels wrong. I'm practically older than her, I know things she doesn't. But I'm her age in this world? I just don't really know what to do."

Sora just looked at Jacob. He knew there was something about the girl. He completely understood, surprisingly.

The car had been off and the windows down, all they could hear was small outdoor sounds.

That is, until they heard something, or someone.

"H-hello? Jacob? Sora? Are you guys here?"

Jacob and Sora both muttered under their breath. "Sh*t…"

**Oh no! She's already shown up?! And the two can't risk her seeing the BMW! Jacob! Sora! DO SOMETHING!**

**Ugh sorry for the cliffhanger... again... hehe ;D But more is super close, and appologies for the short beginning. **

**(This story is expected to be about 6-10 chapters long OR 6,000-8,000 words.)  
(Expected story finish date: end of April)**


	2. The Cover-Up

**So I've got a name to this mystery girl. Suprisingly I decided her name and it came from the Lion Guard, Zuri.  
To pucture what she looks like, she looks almost like Kiara from Lion King 2, but has green eyes. **

**Zuri means 'beautiful' in Swahili by the way :)**

**But here we go! Some things happen pretty quick here!**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Lion King or Sora, only my OCs**_

Chapter 2 (The cover-up)  
(3rd person)

"What do we do!" Jacob whispered in a panic.

Sora frantically thought for a solution. They wouldn't dare let her see the car, she wouldn't know what it is. This could lead to a chain reaction to the disaster they wanted to keep her from knowing. If she found out their secret, it could ruin Jacob's chances of… not getting to know her, and find out about her attitude change… Yeah.

"Idiot, go out there! Distract her!" Sora hissed in a whisper.

Jacob gulped. He was practically having a panic attack. He couldn't focus correctly.

Sora couldn't take it anymore. He could see through the darkness, a figure. He pushed Jacob out of the window of the car and hopped out, then shoving him towards the lion cub.

Sora pushed a little too hard. More like shoved. This caused Jacob to lose his balance a little. He stumbled into the female cub but kept his and her balance.

"Oof!" She said as she was set back a little.

"Oh, sorry!" Jacob stumbled. His response was a little loud, but it wasn't enough to make her suspicious.

"It's okay." She replied.

They just stood there in silence.

She broke it.

"So you're still here, huh?" She asked with a blush that Jacob couldn't see.

"Well actually-" 'NO wait I can't say anything about getting to Pride Rock and back! She'll wonder how I got there and back so fast!'

Jacob shifted and sat down as she did too

"Yeah, Sora wasn't feeling so well. He went to take a walk a few moments before you arrived." 'Nice cover up Jacob. Real smooth, idiot.'

"Hey, listen. I uhh…" She paused.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm not usually like that, as hard as it might be to believe. I'm Zuri by the way." Zuri was her name. She stuck her paw out to Jacob.

He slowly, but surely grasped it with his own paw, and lightly shook it. 'Hmm. I guess she's nervous too.'

"Zuri, hmm? Means 'beautiful'." Jacob replied with a calm tone.

She looked away and nodded.

"_Should've thought you had a name like that._" Jacob whispered under his breath.

"Thank you." She replied lightly giving a nervous laugh.

'She heard me?!' Jacob screamed in his head. 'How!'

"Hey, it's getting late. My pride is probably wondering where I am. I'm gonna go okay?" She said sadly.

Jacob's ears lowered. "Alright." He muttered.

But as Jacob was gonna say goodnight, he felt something he never expected Zuri to ever do.

She walked up close to him and sat once again, nuzzling affectionately under his chin. Jacob just sat there. He didn't really know how to return the nuzzle, but soon just very lightly pushed down with his head.

He felt her take a deep breath in.

How long were they like this?

Zuri stopped the nuzzle, and finished off with a lick on the left side of Jacob's muzzle, where the scratches once were but now forever gone.

He gasped.

"Goodnight." She softly said as she backed away and turned around, her dark outline quickly disappearing.

"Goodnight." Jacob said lightly.

Jacob then slowly stood up and walked to the cave where the M4 and Sora were.

Sora was in shock.

"I saw it all. And she doesn't even know the truth." Sora said, with much sorrow in his voice.

He felt bad for Jacob's current situation.

Jacob didn't say anything. He just stood up on his hind legs and pawed at the door handle, opening the car. He hopped up in the driver's seat and laid down.

Sora went to the passenger side and did the same. He didn't want to bother Jacob, not now.

'I haven't even gotten to tell her the truth and she kissed me.' Jacob thought. He felt so bad.

**Argh! This is terrible! Poor Jacob and Sora. And Zuri has no clue. They have to tell her someday, right? They'll have to wait until tomorrow to figure this out. **


	3. Figuring Out What To Do

**Here we are again! I can't seem to have my cover pic stay, it just glitches out to my profile picture, just my luck. **

**Anyways,**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Lion King, or Sora, only my OCs**

Chapter 3 (Figuring out what to do)

(3rd person)

Jacob hardly got any sleep from last night. Partly from how he's gonna tell Zuri, and maybe from the kiss that has still stunned him. His mind crashed, he was completely at loss when she _licked_ his cheek.

'I feel so dirty. It felt great, but I'm practically lying to her.'

Jacob's main issue wasn't that he had to tell Zuri he wasn't in a way 'real', but that he couldn't stay. His mission was to get Simba and Nala together, and that was all. He was a cub for a reason, to seem harmless. If he stayed here, he wouldn't change, at all.

"Hey Jacob." Sora said groggily as he rubbed his left eye.

"Hi." Jacob responded in a sorrow tone.

"I'm sorry." Jacob looked at Sora when he said that.

"It's not your fault." Jacob said looking away. "*sigh* - What are we going to do?"

Sora got thinking. There had to be a way to tell Zuri. Or maybe have someone tell her?

"Oh god. What if she told her pride about you?" Sora asked. His heart dropped.

"I…. I don't know what I'm gonna do." Jacob said in defeat.

"We'll think of something. We _always _do." Sora comforted jacob with a caring tone.

They sat there in the car for a few moments. Sora was looking outside and noticed an adult lioness.

'Hmm. Maybe we can get help on this situation.' Sora thought.

"Jacob, how about we ask for some help by this lion? Maybe she'll understand?" Sora pointed at her. Jacob followed Sora's gaze and saw the lioness.

"Maybe…" Jacob replied, skeptical of this. But he was open to this. What's the worst that could happen, right?

They exited the car and started walking to her. She was just standing there, looking at something. That something was a watering-hole, and in that watering-hole was Zuri swimming.

"Stay low, but don't startle the lioness." Sora said, taking the lead.

Jacob followed and they came up to her.

Sora cleared his throat, and the lioness' ears perked and she turned around curiously.

"Uhm, hey there." Sora said nervously and waved his paw.

She looked confused. "Uh, hi… Can I help you?"

"I'm Sora, and this is Jacob…" Sora pointed to himself and Jacob with his left paw. "I was wondering if you could help us with something?" Sora asked.

The lioness' ears once again moved a little, and a small smile formed.

"So you two are the ones my daughter has been talking about." She said.

Jacob gulped so loud Sora heard it.

Sora took a deep breath. "Listen, there are some things that have been going on, and some things we've been hiding, but we don't know who to turn to. We need to tell her the truth, and now we need to tell you the truth, since she's told you about us."

"Is everything okay?" She asked, a little panic in her voice.

"Yes, but... " Sora took another deep breath. "It's gonna be a long story, but uhh…. We aren't… real…"

**Oh boy, here comes the truth!**

**The Lioness is Zuri's mom, pitcure her looking life Sarafina, but with green eyes. I haven't gotten a name for her yet, but, I'll figure it out.**

**Until Chapter 4!**


	4. Everything

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Lion King or Sora, only my OCs**

Chapter 4 (Everything)

(3rd person)

They told her everything… Well, excluding the first time they met. But they told her where they're actually from, and told her about the car, the phone, the mission, everything.

"Wow... I-I don't know what to say." She said.

"I know, it's a lot. But we had to tell someone." Sora replied in shame.

"Well… We will figure a way to tell Zuri without doing too much damage." She declared.

"Too _much?!_" Jacob yelped. He didn't want to do _any_ damage.

"Well, obviously she will be sad." The lioness said.

"Hey, by the way, we never got your name." Sora said.

The lioness smiled.

"My apologies, I'm Zahara."

Just as if it could get any worse, Zuri walked up the hill, a little damp still from being in the water.

"Oh! Hey guys! Didn't expect you to be here with my mom." She said with a blush and smile.

"Honey, why don't you show Jacob around." Zahara said.

"Well alright! But, what about Sora?" Zuri asked.

"He still isn't feeling great!" Jacob said quickly.

Sora pretended to look tired.

"Oh… Well, I hope you'll feel better soon Sora." Zuri said with a hopeful tone. "C'mon, there's a really cool spot I have to show you!" Zuri said leading the way, with Jacob in tow. Sora mouthed, 'good luck', with a lot of worryness in his expression.

As the two cubs walked away, Zahara directed her attention to Sora, he asked, "What if something happens? Like, if they become more attached to each other?"

Zahara pondered but shrugged. "I doubt it. So… Where is this 'car' thing?" She asked.

Sora smiled. "Follow me."

As they got to the car, Zahara's mouth dropped open. They weren't kidding. 'What is this thing?' she wondered.

"Well, how should we tell Zuri? And does anyone else know?" Sora asked sitting down.

"She's only told me that she saw this really 'cute boy' last night, but that's about it." She said giving a small chuckle. "But the only real way to tell someone the truth is if _you_ tell them, and _not _have someone else do it for you."

She continued. "Jacob needs to be the one to tell Zuri the truth. And that truth is… gonna be painful for the both of them. But he needs to be clear that he cannot stay because he's not meant to be here. And if he stayed here, he'd be living a lie and would be lying not only to her but himself. He needs to tell the truth for both of them, to save both her and himself from a mistake. If he disappeared without a trace, it would be very regretful for them both to recover from such a punch."

Sora just listened and made mental notes to remember for later.

"Well when you say that, it kind of panics me in a way of them, right now, _alone_." He said with a rising voice.

"Zahara understood but wasn't at all alarmed. "We should probably find them, but I don't think they could've gone far or had anything happen between them."

They both started to walk, Zahara following Zuri's scent.

**Uh oh... What's happening between Zuri and Jacob while Sora and Zahara were talking?!**


	5. This Is NOT Good!

**Oh boy! Here we go, Jacob and Zuri ****_ALONE_****!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Lion King or Sora, only my OCs**

Chapter 5 (This is NOT good!)

(Jacob's POV)

We've been walking for a short few minutes until we got to this very secluded spot. It seemed as if nobody would be able to find us…

Oh no… I started panicking

.

We climbed up this small ledge where there was partial shade. Zuri laid down and padded the floor next to her.

I slowly obliged and laid down on her left side. Once comfortable, she scooted a little closer to me…

'Oh, I wish Sora was here.' I begged to the kings Sora would show up out of nowhere.

"So… Jacob, about last night…" Zuri started. I took a breath that was audible.

"I'm sorry if I went too far." She finished, her head lowered a little.

'Argh, she did go too far… but…' "Hey, it's okay, you did nothing wrong." I said, which made her smile and look up to me. 'Uh oh.'

"Can I ask you something?" She whispered.

'This is where it gets worse for me. Just don't answer, change the topic.'

"Of course." I said. 'Really Jacob?! REALLY?!'

She moved her head up a little to mine, getting noticeably closer. "Did you like that kiss?" She asked me in a _very_ seductive tone.

'Don't you _dare_.'

"Yes." I whispered. 'JACOB!'

She then swiftly pushed her head up and her lips softly came in contact with mine.

At first, I was surprised. But in all honesty, I should've expected this to happen after _that_ question.

She pushed her head up a little more, deepening the kiss.

She breathed in deeply through her nose, she truly must have been enjoying it.

After breaking the kiss that had to have been at least three minutes long, we looked at each other straight in the eyes.

She was breathing a little heavy. She then smiled and gave a small chuckle.

It was exhilarating.

It was wrong.

***GASP*** **OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! WOW! ****They ****_KISSED?!_**** Oof, poor Jacob, now he really messed up... How is he gonna tell Zuri. And how is Zuri gonna take it?**

**And I apologize for this chapter being so short. This story has been so glitchy with the cover picture every-time I click on it. I think I've decided that the next chapter will conclude this story... But if it does, then I'll have an entire explanation at the end of it to explain where I'm at about Jacob and Sora. **


	6. Coming To An End

**Last chapter! I'll have a full explanation at the end about what's gonna happen.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Lion King or Sora, only my OCs.**

Chapter 6 (Coming to an end)  
(3rd person)

Just after the kiss, Sora and Zahara called out to them from a fair distance. The two jumped down from the rock and went to them.

As Sora and Zahara approached them, Sora noticed Jacob's expression. 'Oh no.'

"There you two are!" Zahara said in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah, here we are!" Zuri replied drifting closer to Jacob a little. Zahara noticed this.

"Honey, you're a little close, maybe give Jacob some space." Zahara said with a small laugh.

"I don't think he minds." Zuri said in a seductive tone.

"Actually. Zahara, may I talk to you?" Jacob asked with a desperate tone.

"Of course honey." She then directed her attention to Sora and Zuri. "Why don't you guys go down to the water. We'll be right there.

Sora nodded and looked at Zuri, who agreed and turned with Sora to the water.

"Is everything alright?" Zahara asked.

No! No no no it is not! I-I-I-I-I…." Jacob stuttered.

"Whoa! Hold your horses, Jacob! It can't be-" Zahara was interrupted.

"I kissed your daughter!" Jacob yelped in a whisper.

Zahara was a little shocked. "Okay… maybe it is that bad."

Jacob looked down in shame. "I-... I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Jacob." Zahara replied, trying to gain control of the situation.

"Well then what are we gonna do?" Jacob asked.

Zahara thought for a moment. "I've got it!"

"So. What were you and Jacob doing while your mom and I were gone?" Sora asked, starting up a conversation.

Zuri's face changed a little. She looked shy.

"We just talked."

Sora looked confused. "Just talked? I don't follow."

"It's not really important. We just kinda, relaxed, you know? She put some pressure into the 'relaxed' part, but it didn't faze Sora.

Sora turned to see Zahara and Jacob walking down. She looked angry.

"Zuri, we need to go." She said sternly, and quickly.

"What? Why? Is everything okay mom?" Zuri asked

"No everything isn't fine! You're going home." She said, once again in a stern tone.

"But what about Sora and Jacob?"

Zahara looked angrier. "You are to never speak of them again! I do not appreciate Jacob taking advantage of you like that!"

Zuri was shocked. "What?! Mom, Jacob would never-" She never finished.

"I don't care what you have to say!"

Sora stepped in. "Whoa, Zahara! What's wrong?"

Zahara gave a look to Sora and gave a wink that Zuri couldn't see.

Sora was having none of this.

"No! This isn't how it's supposed to work! Zahara stop!" He said angrily.

"Zuri this isn't real. We're pretending! Your mom is apparently angry at you because we need to leave. We aren't real!" Sora said before he could be interrupted.

Zuri was so confused. "What!"

Zahara gave up. "Look, Zuri. There are some things that Jacob needs to tell you."

Jacob stepped forward.

"Look. We aren't supposed to be here. We're from a different world, and I was transformed into a lion cub. Sora and I were sent here to go to the Pride Lands and get the Prince and another cub together to ensure that everything would go to future plans that we aren't allowed to let anyone know about. When we were going there we had to stop because of the weather that day we first met. And then everything went wrong from there…"

Jacob continued.

"I was never supposed to talk to you, or interact with anyone else… The thing is, I'm supposed to look like a cub to look less intimidating to others. When you grow up, I'll still be who you're looking at today."

There was a long moment of silence between the four.

A fat tear rolled down Zuri's cheek.

Sora cringed. He cursed under his breath.

Jacob looked sadly at Zuri. Her slumped over sitting position, and her silent crying made him feel worse.

He moved up to her, sat down and put a paw around her neck, and just hugged her tight.

She returned the hug, lifting herself up a little and putting both paws around his neck.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

After a few minutes in that position, Sora cleared his throat.

"Jacob, I'm sorry but we need to go." He said softly.

Jacob nodded but stayed in the embrace with Zuri until she was ready to let go.

She finally did.

As she retracted, Jacob saw a lot of stained tears on her face. He frowned and put the back of his paw to her and wiped away some freshly fallen tears.

"Don't waste those on me." He said smiling sadly.

She faintly laughed.

—-—

Sora had gone back ahead of the trio to get the M4 out of the cave and in the open.

When the others arrived, he opened the driver side door and waited for Jacob to hop in.

But before he did, he had to say something. "Don't worry. I'll try to find a way to come back. I always do." He concluded, then licking the left side of her muzzle.

She smiled sadly.

As he hopped in, Sora closed the door and pushed the start button, and the BMW came to life loudly and proudly.

Jacob rolled the window down and gave Zuri a wink, which he then revived a blush from Zuri.

They all said their goodbyes, and Sora hit the gas, as Jacob steered.

"Don't worry Jacob."

"Don't worry about what?"

"About what you said... We'll try to come back."

With what Sora just said, Jacob felt a little happier knowing Sora supported him.

**Okay, so... I think Sora and Jacob are done. But I think Sora might come back. Jacob, no. ** **There's a possibility I might do something with the Lion Guard and Roxas (Possibly Sora) from Kingdom Hearts,. I'm not sure, but it will be some time before I come up with a story. ** **Probably not long lol. I have a 6 hour flight to California to catch, and I won't have really anything to do sooo... you never know...** **I do have a concept though, maybe Kion and the gaurd patroling, and seeing Roxas come through a similar portalish mass, and Roxas is scared, so he becomes hostile. ** **In the end, Sora would probably come help and they'd all make up and live happily ever after! XD** **But for now...** **Take care!**


End file.
